Pink LemonadeSasoSaku lemon collection
by Gigicerisier
Summary: A collection of my SasoSaku smut drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

These are my SasoSaku smut plotbunnies and I couldn't resist submitting here as I can't find any tasty SasoSaku lemon recently. *sighs*

Feel free to let me know if anyone wanna use these plotbunnies for your SasoSaku lemon fanfics.

Mind you, most of them will be AU and dark somewhat not only perverted but also twisted or rather disturbing...

Some of them were originally submitted on my DA gallery however DA admins deleted them... *sheepish grin*

I'm currently looking for some beta-reader so I'll be very grateful if anyone kindly help me~ *sheepish grin*

Sadly I don't own Naruto. If I do, Sasori will force Sakura to do all raunchy smexual acts with him 24/7.

A Photographe

Sakura Haruno still didn't understand why she dragged herself into this sticky situation. A man was currently top of her, claiming her by pinching her nipple while nibbling other.

Her arms were securely bound with a tie he was wearing. She slightly winced by a pain as he bit her nipple.

"What are you thinking about Haruno? Is it Sasuke Uchiha, your classmate? "

A low growl escaped the man's throat while leaving more of his signature on her soft and well- shaped bosoms.

A moan escaped from the beautiful rose petal haired girl.

"Ah~"

Sasori Akasuna's lips moved on her long neck, a cruel smirk appeared on his beautiful visage.

"You'd better forget about that brat as you're already claimed as mine... "

" Sir... Why do you do this to me... You're a teacher-"

"If you didn't find out my secret... you wouldn't have got this mess, Haruno... You could have been graduated, unscathed but it already has happened... so you're now Mine and will be mine only... "

"You will get sucked if anyone finds out what you've been doing to me, Sir-"

"Now now, why not using the pretty mouth of yours for something more productive, Haruno...?"

Her protest was swallowed inside of Sasori's cavity as he claimed the soft, succulent lips of his favourite student, Sakura Haruno, the top student on this prestigious college (high school).

Originally, he wasn't exactly fond of the idea on taking the job to teach at the college as his main profession was actually a shadowed scientist who made enough money to live comfortably.

but now he was glad that he did as he had met a beautiful specimen like the rose haired girl. He soon found out she was more than what she seemed and there was no time until she captured complete his attention.

Oh how Sasori wanted Sakura every time he entered in her class to teach Chemistry, ravaging her beautiful, young and supple looking bosoms and making her moan his name over and over while pounding her mercilessly.

That was why he secretly took the photograph of her, using it to fulfill his primitive carnal urge everyday at the small castle, his laboratory and his own bedroom before he slept. It could have lasted even after she was graduated with top mark, getting a scholarship of the most renowned University to take Doctor course and he would have just remembered her soft pink hair which he only once had ever felt when she moved her slender hand to take a chalk from his hand to write down a formula on the large blackboard.

but everything completely changed when Sakura, his beautiful student abruptly opened the door of his laboratory when he pleasured himself in front of her photograph in dark room as his daily routine. When he saw her beautiful emerald eyes, widened in surprise, confusion and slight fear, something inside of Sasori snapped.

"S-Sir? What are you-doing here? "

Her voice trembled with fear even though her voice was always rather solid and clear.

"What do you think I'm doing? You must know what I'm doing... my dear student Haruno... "

A dark, low chuckle elicited from his thin lips, stepping closer to his favourite student who now stood like a deer in a headlight.

"How delightful that you strode in now I don't need to use some fake replacement to pleasure myself any longer... "

A purr escaped from his mouth as he leaned into her ear to whisper, holding her soft, petite body against him.

"What-"

Pushing her body against his work desk, Sasori abruptly grabbed her face with both of his hands to lift up and claimed her lips. Widening her eyes in astonishment and bewilderment, her hands moved to push him away from her hard.

" Get off from me! What do you think you're doing? "

She panted heavily, turning red in shame and utter disgust. A single droplet of tear came out from her mesmerizing, harlequin eyes.

"Ah... Was it your first kiss? Now that makes you even more special... "

Licking his lips with a dark smile, he casually took off his tie and gagged her.

"Forgive me, Haruno... but I do not wish to get interrupted by someone when I can have what I was waiting for a long time... "

"Ugh- Mph!"

"Do not worry though once all but us left here, I let you scream as much as you wish "

Sasori's cold hand moved to slowly unbutton her spotless, crisp white shirt, letting his lips traveled down from her ear to her creamy collarbone. He smirked against her neck as he could hear a small whimper coming from her gagged mouth.

A cherry blossom scent caressed his nose when he completely opened her shirt to ravage two beautiful fruits covered with only scanty spaghetti strap top. Nodding his head affirmatively, he kissed softly against her muzzled mouth.

"Very Good girl... I do not like a girl wearing those offensive, excessively padded under wears to whore out herself. It seems you're indeed the girl I was longing for... "

His slender hands cupped her bosom, kneading.

Sliding down both straps from her silky shoulder, he pulled down the top. He greedily drank the beautiful display in front of him, tempting him to taste. With a short growl, he gathered them with one hand, licked and sucked those rose buds simultaneously.

A unfamiliar sensation hit her as she slightly arched her back with a soft moan. Sasori couldn't get enough of them by only sucking them so he started nibbling with his mouth, making them perky.

"Huphm, Mmm! "

His hand sneaked inside of her knee length skirt, moving up and down her inner thigh teasingly but soon going up to her knickers.

Sakura jumped as a tingling sensation ran through her body.

Being amused by her adorable reaction, he started stroking her knickers. He felt slight dampness on her knickers as well as short gasps coming from her covered mouth.

Soon, the knickers were soaked with her love juice.

" My my, your knickers were completely wet now. You might as well take them off... "

Pulling down her damped knickers to her knee, he inserted a digit inside of her wet core and stirred, which was quickly covered with write sticky, musky substance.

Grinning pervertedly, pulling out the digit from her fold, he licked off all juice,.

"Mmm, what a exquisite taste you've got... "

Sakura immediately looked away from his intense gaze in embarrassments.

He flipped up her skirt, moving his face to dip his tongue directly her pussy to drink off all.

Her knees started shaking as he sucked and licked her inner lips.

" Mumph! Ugh! "

Sasori held both of her thighs to open them wider, determining to lick every ounce of liquid coming from her core which, in his delight, didn't seem stopping to flow any minute.

As if it were some kind of creature, his tongue moved around inside of her cavity, earning more of her short gasps. She shook her head frantically, moving her hands on his head, attempting to stop him from tainting her. However; they were encased immediately by another large hand of his.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly, trying to suppress the torturous sensation however her attempt was quickly disrupted as Sasori slid his index finger to scrape out all her essence to savor. Her eyes were widened once more, being unable to bear any longer when his extremity caressed her certain spot. She heavily moaned against the covering cloth.

"Do not hide your pleasure away. Just cum for me, My Princess"

His breathe hit her core teasingly as he whispered against her wet fold, stroking the new found zone mercilessly.


	2. Chapter 2part1

A Portrait-part1

One beautiful Sunday afternoon, Sakura Haruno was casually walking down on the main street. She could have stayed her house after spending another strenous week in the hospital she worked. However she couldn't resist going out when she peeked outside from her bedroom window and saw the bright blue clear sky. So instead of spending the whole day inside of her cosy bed, she stretched her arms and hopped off from the bed. She opened the drawer of her dresser to put on a pale pink top with matching knickers as she usually slept naked. She left the room to have a quick shower and went to small kitchen to make a quick branch. Taking out an egg and a small bowl which filled with leftover salad from the dinner previous night, wondering where she could go.

She poured coffee powder in a coffee machine to make some black coffee. Nibbling some salad whle making a boiled egg, pondering over several places she could go on the lovely day. Eventually, the idea of going to the main street had popped in her head.

There's nothing particularly she planned to buy as she wasn't exactly a Shopaholic like her childhood friend, Ino who ended up spending almost all her salary every months however she thought it was quite good idea to explore on the fine day as Sakura hadn't ever looked around the street despite her hospital was just off from the the street. After washing up dishes, she went back her bedroom to get dressed with a multicoloured stripe jumper and khaki cord trousers as well as silver trainers. Applying a simple make up which just accentuated her beautiful, sparkling emerald eyes with eyeliners, she ventured herself to the main street.

Was it because of unusually sunny weather, the street looked very welcoming and delightful. In her eyes, everything looked very colourful and full of enegy which she was currently lack off. She hummed as she walked down the street, glancing a shop to shop to entertain her eyes with kaleidoscopic and artistic displays. but her legs stopped when she was about to pass by a ordinally looking antique shop. Her eyes were glued on a certain item on the window.

It was a portrait of a young man. He possessed the most beautiful visage she had ever seen. His face was framed with blazen crimson hair but what made her stare long was his chocolate coloured glassy eyes which didn't show any emotion behind. They looked so empty. That gripped her heart tightly and some reason, she felt she needed to have the portrait. So she opened the old decorative door of the shop to purchase it. The shopkeeper was a old woman with charming, calm smile on her face.

" Good afternoon, young lady, May I help you? "

" Good afternoon, Madam. Ah yes, may I have the portrait on the window? "

" Of course "

The old woman stood up from her chair to bring the portrait for her.

A soft sigh escaped from Sakura's mouth, witnessing how equisitely the portrait was drawn.

" Gosh... This portrait is so beautiful... I'll defintely take it. "

The old woman softly smiled at her.

" Are you sure you don't want to charge more? I mean, this pic should be sold with more high price... "

The elder woman's face made a slight shadow.

" Of course not. It wasn't very popular item here so I'm very glad. "

" It must have been drawn by a very talented artist. I haven't ever seen such a well detailed portrait before. I would love to see more of his works. Do you know about this artist, Madam? "

The shop owner's hand stopped moving as she casted her eyes.

" ... It was acutally drawn by my grandson before he killed himself a few months ago... "

Sakura's eyes widened and looked down in shame and guilty.

" I- I'm terribly sorry Madam... I didn't mean to- "

" No that's fine. This portrait was supposed to be taken down with all other his belongings... but I couldn't... If you wish, just ignore what I'm going to tell you now as a foolish old hag's words. but this portrait seems having its own mind and it always was brought back to my house every time I tried to take it down. So I brought it here instead, hoping someone to buy off from me. "

" ... "

" but I guess I've already made you change your mind. You won't enjoy having some portrait after listening to this will you, Young Lady? "

" Yes, I still would like to buy it, actually. I haven't ever been interested in buying a portrait before but it stunned me and would like to keep it in my house. "

A slight concern flashed on the elder woman's face but nodded and she securely wrapped it up with the corrugated paper.

Sakura handed the exact amount of money on the woman's pale, wrinkled hand and left with her newly bought portrait. As she didn't want to spoil her new portrait, she quickly went home to hang it on the wall of her bedroom. She was originally planning to put on the hallway, but it was settled in her sleeping chamber as it brought rather a classic and calm atmosphere. She smiled afirmatively after hanging the portrait to face the wall which she could glanced from her bed.

She quickly pulled off her jumper to replace with her comfortable roomwear but her hands stopped midair as she felt someone was watching her. She laughed herself for her sillyness as there was no way someone would be nearby as her house was detached and there was no possiblity someone would peek from outside as the room was obviously on the upstairs.

" Silly me. It must be the conversation I've just had with the old lady in the shop... "

She pulled on her usual longsleeve shirt as well as taking off her trousers to change to brown velvet tracksuits. After combing her hair with her hands in front of the dresser, she thought about having a snack as she felt hungry after walking around the street for a few hours. When she was about to leave the room she once again felt same odd feeling but quickly shrugged off and went downstairs.

"Damn what's wrong with me? Am I that tired already? "

She groaned inwardly, deciding to have early night.

She turned on the oven, opening the fridge to get a package of chicken drumsticks. After washing all drumsticks throughly, she put them in the glass bowl with marinade sauce and put back in the fridge. Pressing the switch of a timer to input exact time for marinading, she picked some orange to make fresh orange juice, hoping that she could get enough of vitamins for another working week. While quenching her thirst with the juice, Sakura pondered over the portrait she bought on the day. She felt a slight shiver as now she knew that it was actually the shopowner's own grandson who killed himself a few month ago. She wondered why the person who seemed to posesse everything any man wished for would suicide. It was plain obvious that the grandson had a wealth, considering from the equisite collection of antiques the elder lady kept in the shop. What drove him to do such a reckless act? No she couldn't think any particular reason she would do if she were him.

Her thought was disrupted as the timer went off. She opened the fridge and replace the marinaded chicken into a oven dish, plucking some fresh herbs on the kitchen windowsil and sprinckled on the dish and chucked it in the heated oven.

Stretching her arms tiredly, she took out some vegetable to make a small salad as well as few bunches of celery and dips as a starter.

A delicious aroma of cooked soon occupied in the room. She took a oven glove and took out the nicely cooked drumsticks and served them next to the salad. Turning on the radio on the CD player she placed the plate on the kitchen table and started eating her small yet mouthwatering dinner with listening a soothing piano concerto. Most of the time, she rather listened to very loud rock music but some reason she prefered the classical music on the night.

However a ringing home phone disrupted her peaceful dinner time. She stood up with a sigh and took the receiver to talk.

"Hello? "

"Hey, Billboard brow~ What's up? "

"Hey, Pig. What do you think I'm doing? Obviously having my dinner. "

"OOps, Sorry about that. By the way, are you busy on next weekend? "

"No really. but why? "

"Oh wicked cos me and Chouji having some berbecue night on next Saturday so why not come over? "

"Hm... "

"Oh, come on, we haven't had any long chat for ages~ "

"Um... oh right. I'll come over. "

"Me and Choji will pick you up about 5:30."

"Sure. Do you want me to bring something? "

"No really. As you know Chouji, we always have got food PLENTY. "

Her childhood friend Ino chuckled on another side of the phone.

"Heh, I should have known that shouldn't I? "

A small smile graced on Sakura's face as she and her longtime boyfriend were so adorable together.

"Damn I've got to go now as Choji is on my mobile~ "

"Alright, Pig, See you on this Saturday. Say Hello to Chouji for me alright? "

"Sure I will. See you on the weekend, Billboard brow~ "

Sakura hang up the phone with a contented sigh, going back to eat her dinner.

She licked all the sticky but tasty sauce off from her fingers as she finished the dinner. She took the used plate as well as cutleries and washed up. Making sure the sink was completely clean, turnng off the light and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. Washing her hair and body throughly with her favourite soap, she wrapped up herself with a soft large bath sheet and quickly went to her bedroom to change into her silky pale green babydoll. but abruptly stopped as a shiver went through her body. Had she caught a cold or something?

She sighed deeply as she slid herself into the comfortable kingsized bed, turning off the switch while slowly drifting into a sleep but immediately opening her eyes as she felt a strange weight on her torso.

Was it a cat or something in her room? but it couldn't be possible as all windows of her house were closed. Then... what could it be? A mouse? but it weighed definitely more than one mouse but her thought was frozed as she found two glowing eyes, looking down on her own ones. Her body was inmobilized in horror as the shadow slowly disolved into a shape of man.

Her throat was completely dry as a shadowed hand moved towards her pale face.

She wished to wake up from this terrifying dream however a dread feeling captured her when she realized that she couldn't be so soon as she felt a soft feather touch on her face as well as lips. Her eyes once again met haunting yet mesmerizing beautiful russet spheres.

" Do not be afraid. I will never harm you my beautiful Sakura."

A icy breathe caressed her soft skin.

" I could at last meet you, my sweetheart... You can't imagine how much I longed for this day... "

" W, who are you...? "

" Sasori... "

" How, how do you know my name? "

" Ah, I know more than your name because I've been watching you... from the window of my flat every day. I've been watching you always smile while healing patients with utter most care even having less sleep. I've been watching you converse with some men and making me wish I was one of them instead. I've been watching you sit in front of your desk, doing paperworks until midnight. I adored the way you held your hand while writing, sipping occasionally black coffee from the coffee machine just next to your work desk and your smiles, your genuine smiles warmed my very soul and I longed they were upon myself. You'were my light and star which brightened my life and kept me living. but.. I couldn't bring myself to see you as I knew my body was slowly withering away... My grandmother tried to put me in the hospital many times but I kept declining the suggestion as I couldn't bear to show my pathetic weakened existence in front of you... but I still desired you, I desired to meet you with my original self which wasn't yet deteriorized with the illness... then found the way to preserve my soul. I started drawing without any blink, imagining what I could have done with you if I met you. When the pic was in complete, my whole body was encased in bright light and felt my own being was gradually swallowed inside of the pic but I was in completely euphoria even though I could see my own body lying on the floor with excess of blood from my pale wrist as I was certain I would encounter you someday and pledged myself to be with you when it heppened. "

Sakura was lying there in stupor, listening to this shadowed man, Sasori's odd tale, missing the small flame which was glowing inside of his eyes and the blanket which covered her petite body was steadily taking away. Her mind didn't register anything until her body was trapped under the figure who now revealed more of himself, flaming crimson hair and chiseled pale face.

Her gaze shifted on the portrait on her bedroom and instantly froze as the man in the pic was no where seen!

No, that couldn't be!

"You, you're- "

"Indeed, I'm the man of the portrait you bought today. I preserved my soul within my original body by drawing the portrait of myself with the help from an ancient magic book which my grandmother kept so that I could- "

A pale slender finger gracefully sliding on the pale, trembling lips of Sakura.

" Get what I was longing for... "

As the cold, smooth lips of Sasori decended on her own, she felt her entire body was engulfed in a immense light which momentally blinded her sight. Her body bounced against something incredibly warm and saw herself in unrecognizing room with burgandy red wall which would be seen in old manors.

"Where am I? "

Her body was soon gently encased in two slender, yet strong warm arms with a calm voice of a man.

" Welcome to my place, My Flower. Allow me to show you around my house."

The beautiful man with vermillion hair held softly her hand to guide her out from the room.

She was stunned to see the elegant hallway which reminded her of a prestigeous meseum in the town. "

" I was delighted that you seem pleased with my collection of peintures. "

She stared at each of pics on the wall with adoration as they were done with complete perfection.

" These were based on a Greek tale which represented the seasons... "

Sakura turned to look at the man next to him with fascination.

" Oh was it the famous tale about a young maiden Persephone and Hades? "

Sasori nodded affirmatively.

" Indeed. It's always my favourite. A beautiful maiden of Spring who was soon engulfed in darkness, bound with eternal chain... "

" It is beautiful but haunting tale even though it was one of my favourite Greek tales for sure... "

"but, do you not wish to meet someone like Hades who will love you with all his soul while posessing a eternity by your side? "

" ... I'm not sure but it's just a tale isn't it? "

" Perhaps... "

A enigmatic smile appeared on the beautful young man's visage but disappeared quickly as he started walking down on the hallway, still holding her hand.

He guided her to a spacious room where a grand piano stood next to the large french windows. It must have been living room. He walked towards the window to open, revealing the vast garden which filled with blooming flowers.

Sakura's eyes sparkled in delight, drinking the kaleidscopic landscape. She hadn't ever seen such a stunning garden before even on television.  
>She wondered it looked just perfect because she was still inside of her dream yet, it surprised her as she hardly had any dream recently.<p>

She started pondering when she would awake from beautiful yet this embrassing dream. How could she ever see a dream being kissed by an unknown man? Was she so lack of men or relationships in her life to see such a dream?

She thought about taking more time to socialize so that she didn't need to see these strange dreams anymore.

" A penny for you thoughts, My Sakura? "

She felt, a nimble finger gently lifted up her face and once more she was mesmerized by the maroon sea.

" I, I... "

" You seem too engrossed with something to notice my presense... Am I not worth of your company? "

The stunning crimson haired man sighed, letting his finger travelling her soft lips.

Sakura flashed her face, staring back at him.

"No, no it wasn't like that. I guess I'm just feeling dizzy. "

"Ah I see. Now, allow me to take you back to our sleeping quarter. "

Our? What did he mean by that?

but her thought was interrupted as the man swiftly lifted up her body.

Carrying her into the previous bedroom with the grace of ballet dancer, he softly placed on her body on the kingsized bed while laying himself next to her and craddling her hand with his own hands, gently massaging her palm. His moved his thin lips on her wrist as if he was savouring her warmth. She felt a heat coming up her face gradually as his lips lazily travelled down her arm and her collarbone, reaching the peak of her bosoms. Her voice hitched as his warm breath hit upper part of her modest mounts which were slightly visible from her pale green babydoll.

" You're so breathtakingly beautiful. Forgive me but I couldn't surpress my desire any longer, My Flower."

His large hand grapsed both of her wrists as he gently pushed down her petite body, straddling on her body. His another hand glid the surface of her silky garment and lifted the mount to reveal the rosebud. A heat enveloped her as he suckled her nipple. A small moan escaped from her rose lips and his orchure orbs fixed on her rose tinted face.

"You're so delectable... "

Sasori ran his tongue on her now swollen pink jewel and made invisible circles.

"Ah~ "

Her back was arched as she elicited another moan.

"Let me hear more, My Sweet Flower... "

He whispered in her ear, keep making invisible circle with his finger while letting his lips gliding her neck and collarbone to suckle there. He caressed her toned stomach and down to her navel. His fingers played with the hem of her knickers and slowly slid in. Sakura gasped, arching her back even more for the sensation as his finger slipped inside of her intimacy. His lips captured once more her own with utmost intensity and his tongue gently stroked her tongue to ask entrance and soon mingled with hers, dancing sensually.


End file.
